


Sammy's not so Great Adventure

by Jensensgirl3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Aztec, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Warrior - Freeform, Were-Jaguar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensgirl3/pseuds/Jensensgirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blames Sammy for getting John hurt on a hunt, wanting to know more about his mom he leaves to find answers. Along the way Sam gets into big trouble, can Dean and John help Sam when he needs them the most. Hurt/Sam. worried/angry/guilty John and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In this story Sam is 14 and Dean is 19, when a hunt goes wrong Sam is blame for it. This time it's Dean who puts the blame on Sam, for getting their father hurt on the hunt when it was John's fault. In this story John will be hard on Sam, and he'll be caring and loving to Sam when he needs him the most. Dean will feel guilty when he learns the truth about the hunt, that it was John's fault that got him hurt.

Mike and Nancy Johnson lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico for 40 years, they had three sons that were grown and living on their own. Now, with all three sons gone they had time to relax and enjoy their life together. They were both retired and looking forward to checking out the history of New Mexico, something they couldn't do when their sons were living with them. With each son in a different sport events in school that took up most of their time, they enjoy going to the games and rooting for their children. Now that was all behind them they could take time for themselves, they wouldn't change a thing with the boys living with them. They cherished every day they spent with their sons, now they could do with their grandkids.

When it came time for them to travel and see the sites, their sons bought them an RV to travel in. They wanted their parents to be comfortable when they were traveling. When they found one they all went to look at it, wanted to make sure it was something their parents wanted. Their sons Mark, Nick and David bought them a car hitch, so this way they could use their car when they went sightseeing. They night before they left Mark stopped by after work, he wanted to make sure his parents had everything they needed before they left the next morning. He asked them where they planned on going first, and which interstate they where taking and how long it will be.

"So where do you two planning on going first? And which interstate are you taking." Mark wanted to know.

"We are going to see the Aztec Ruins National Monument, from there we'll look and see what else we can find. We don't really have a set plan just yet, we are just going to play it by ear and see what happens." Mike told his eldest son.

"We'll be looking on the internet for directions to get there son, this is what we're doing before you stop by." Nancy told her over protective son.

"Here let me check the directions for you guys, I know the internet a little better than you do. It looks like you take interstate 25 north, then you go west on 550 which is N Aztec Blvd. Take 550 until you come to Ruins Road, turn off and head North until you come to 84 Rd 2900 which is the ruins. (Their son told them as he check the directions.) Don't look at me like that Dad I'm only trying to help, I want to make sure you get there safe and sound and in one piece." Mark said knowing what his dad was thinking

"I know how to work the internet Mark I got me and your mom to the Grand Canyon, and got us back home without any problems by getting on the internet. I know you are trying to help and thank you for getting us the directions, I don't know what we'd do if we didn't have you boys to worry about us." Mike knew that Mark and his brother's were only worried about them.

"I know Dad I can't help but worry about you to being by yourselves. Well I got to get going I'll be by tomorrow morning to see you two off." Mark hugged his parents an went home to his family.

The next morning Mark, Nick and David was there to see their parents, they wanted to make sure they had everything they needed. Before Mike and Nancy got in the RV they said their goodbyes to their sons, telling them not to worry and they'd called every night after dinner.

"We'll see you all when we get back and take care of our little Angels, tell them we love them very much and see them soon." Nancy told her three sons.

We'll tell them mom and be careful and don't stop at any rest stop please, if you need to stop off for anything stop off at a gas stations. Call us when you stop at the Hotels along the way, when you get to the ruins call us to." Nick said to his parents, just like Mark he was worried about them.

"Yes sons we'll call when we stop for the night and when we get there, What! Do you think we're teenagers going for a joy ride jeez?" Mike laughed at his sons look, then he hugged them and helped his wife in.

It took Mike and Nancy four days to get to the ruins, they took their time and stopped every night at a hotel. They called their sons after their dinner to talk with them, knowing that all three would be at Marks place waiting for the phone call.

"Just want to let you all know that we are here, and getting ourselves settle for the week stay. I'm glad that we got here it was a long drive, today we are just going to relax and see the sited tomorrow." Mike told Mark knowing the phone was on speaker.

"That's good to hear dad I'm glad that you two make it safe and sound, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Mark said as he lifted his son to the phone.

"Hi papa and granma hows you doin, me miss you and love you." Little Billy said to his grandparents.

"We miss you to little Angel, be good to your mom and dad." Nancy said to her little Angel.

"I's will granma, can you and papa gets me somephine. Like a pwsent pwease." Three year old Billy asked, knowing that his papa and granma will get him one.

"Sure thing Angel we'll get you a present, and we'll get everyone else one too." Mike said with a laugh hearing Billy's excitement.

"Yeah papa gets me a pwsent daddy." Billy ran off to tell his mommy.

"Ok dad we'll talk to you tomorrow, take care of yourselves, I got to see what kind of trouble Billy is causing." Mark said with a laugh, knowing how much his parents spoiled their grandkids.

"On their fourth day at the trailer park by the ruins, Mike and Nancy decided to check the ruins out. For three days the relaxed and checked out the town, they wanted to be well rested before they went to the ruins. They started early to beat the afternoon heat knowing that it would get hot, they were half way through the ruins when they heard a sound. Looking around and seeing no-one they continued their walk, thinking it was the wind blowing the dust around. They got a little further when they heard it again, this time it sounded like someone was following them from behind. Turning around they saw nothing but the trail and rocks, they both look at each other and laughed thinking it's just old age. When they turned and head further down the trail, they saw a very large cat in the middle of the trail. They both stopped dead in their tracks looking at the animal, Mike put himself between the cat and his wife and started to back away slowly. He never seen a cat so huge in his life, yes he's seen big cats in the zoo's but nothing like the size of this cat. It was bigger than a Tiger and had spots like a Leopard, it's fangs were the size of his middle finger and it's paws were bigger than his hand. The cat just stared at them with it's golden yellow eyes, he could see that they cat was sizing them up for the kill. He told his wife not to make a sound to startle the cat, just move slowly back to the parking lot. As he turned to lead his wife away from the cat still keeping himself between them, that is when the cat leapt at them without making a sound. They didn't have time to cry out for help when the cat attacked them.

The next morning one of the Park Rangers spotted their vehicle, and called for back up before heading down the trail. They called the Police station to report the attack, which was the fourth attack in three weeks. They gave the Sheriff all the information they found in the car, and had them call their family to come verify the bodies.

Sam's class had a picnic at a park by the school for family day, he told his dad and brother about it two days ago. When they dropped him off he reminded them of the picnic at the park, told them it will be at 1:00 and to meet him at the school. Now it was 5:00 in the evening and they hadn't come and get him, he wondered what could've happen to them when they knew about the picnic.

"Once again they forgot about me." Sam said to himself.

"Hey Sam do you need a ride home pal, my parents could take you there?" Simon said as he saw Sam still waiting for his family.

"No that's ok Simon I'll wait here for them, if I'm not here when they show up they'll be worried." Sam told his friend.

"Ok I'll see you next week at school, enjoy your spring break buddy." Simon waved to Sam as he and his family drove off.

"Why can't my family be like that, being there for their son for all his events" Sam said to himself.

Looking at how dark the sky was getting Sam started to get nervous, he didn't like being alone when it gets dark. Knowing he had to do something he finally made up his mind, he started to walk home knowing that it would take him half an hour. On his way home he wondered why his family keeps forgetting about him.

Dean was sitting on the couch when he heard his dad pulled up to the motel, they had just finished a job on the other side of town. Some hunter asked them for help with a poltergeist that was killing people, the job was too big for him to handle by himself. So he called the Winchester to help him out with it, they were thrown around before they killed the spirit. Dean stopped of at a bar for a few drinks before heading home, John went to talk with the hunter about a new job in New Mexico. As Dean waited for the door to open he leaned back on the couch, he looked at the door and waited for his little brother to come rushing in. Sam always came bursting through the door excited about the day, he would tell Dean everything that happened at school. Dean sat there listening to everything word that Sam said and smile at his brother, he loved how Sam's eyes would lit up when he's excited. So he waited for his brother to come busting through the door, he had a beer and a coke on the table for him and Sam. When the door open his dad walk through and close the door, Dean kept a close eye on the door for his little brother. He could tell his dad was in a foul mood when he stepped inside, wondering maybe Sammy and he had a fight on the way back. Walking up to the window he look at the truck, he didn't see his baby brother in the truck or Impala. He turned around when he heard his dad coming from the bedroom, wanting to know where his brother was at. Thinking maybe his dad told Sammy is was ok that he could spend the night at a friend's house, which wouldn't sit well with him cause he's the one who tells Sammy what to do.

"Dad did you tell Sammy he could spend the night at a friend's house, and if so why wasn't I inform of this until now?" Dean had a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Dean don't give me this crap right now I'm not in the mood, and get that angry tone out of your voice young man. I'm still your father and you'll respect me." John said with an angry tone of his own, there wasn't no way he was going to let his son talk to him like that.

"I'm sorry dad but I'm the one who gives Sammy permission to sleep over, that is my job when it comes to my baby brother. So who's house is he at so I can call his friend, I want to know why he didn't tell me." Dean waited for his dad to answer him.

"Dean, Sam is probably in his bedroom doing his homework or playing on his computer, why are you asking me were he is?" John looked up from his paper work to see a look of disbelief on Dean's face.

"Dad you were supposed to pick Sammy up from school after the hunt, you told me you'd go get him after you talked with the hunter. So where is my baby brother DAD?" Dean couldn't believe that John forgot about Sammy again.

"DEAN! I told you not to take that tone with me, and what are you talking about me getting Sam. He's supposed to be in his bedroom doing homework, I….oh shit I was suppose to get him. Damn it I forgot to get Sam from school again, I was so involved with the hunter that I forgot. I better go to the school and get him, he's probably mad at me right now forgetting him" John got up and grab his coat.

"Dad I'll go with you and we'll take the Impala, I'll can drive faster than you. Let's go get my brother and bring him home, then you can talk to him when we get back. Let's hurry cause you know how Sam is when it gets dark outside." Dean grab his coat and followed his dad out the door, hoping his brother isn't too scared right now.

On the way to the school Dean's mind went back to when Sam got scared of the dark, he was by himself in the Impala when John and Dean hunted a black dog.

"Ok Sammy you stay here and lock the doors, Dean and I will be back as soon as we can." John told his youngest son.

"Yeah Tiger you stay here, we'll be right back, I don't want you leaving the car ok Sammy." Dean said with concern in his voice.

"I'm not three years old anymore, I know how to look after myself dad. I'll stay in the car Dean and lock the doors, just hurry back so we can leave this place." Sammy tried to act tougher then he really was.

"I know your not three years old Sammy, I just want you to be safe. So please just lock the doors and stay inside no matter what happens, we'll be back as soon as we can kiddo." John told his seven year old son.

Sammy watch his dad and Dean ran to the woods ahead of the Impala, he kept his eyes trained on the area they went in to the woods. Next thing he heard was a howl and then gun fire, he knew his dad and brother found the black dog. He heard some more howling and it sounded like it was coming from all around, then he heard two guns going off on his left. He wished they would kill the dog already so they could leave, he was getting scared and wanted to be with his brother. What he heard next made his blood run cold like ice, cause he didn't hear anything at all and that really scared him. He looked around the area to see if he could spot his family, when he didn't his heart tighten in his chest. He frozen when he heard a low growl from the back of the Impala, he was too scared to even turn around to see what it was. He could hear something walking up to the Impala, he held his breath and listen carefully to see if he knew what it was. Knowing it was the black dog that his dad and Dean were hunting, he sat perfectly still hoping that it would just walk away from him. Next he heard the animal breathing right by the window, he moved his eyes to see the yellow eyes of the dog. He was to scared to move at this point, the only thing he could do was sit there and hope that Dean would come. Next thing he knew he was laying on the back seat of the car, he could hear the dog hitting the car and he screamed his brother's name. The sound of the dog hitting the Impala filled Sam's head, that was the only thing he could hear not his brother screaming his name. Next thing he heard was the window shattering and something was grabbing his arm, thinking it was the dog he fought back kicking and screaming his brothers name. He didn't realize it was Dean holding his arm, to him it was the dog that was going to kill him. The more he fought the hold on his arm the tighter it got, he started to scream for his dad and Dean until something hit him in the face. He looked up and saw Dean's green eyes looking at him, Dean felt bad for hitting his brother like that but he had to. Next thing he knew Sam was throwing himself into his arms, Sam held on tight like his life depended on it. He heard Dean talking to him and a soft calming voice, he was rubbing his hand in Sam's hair with the other he was rubbing small circles on his back. It took Dean awhile to calm Sam down enough to talk to him, but even then Sam just wanted to stay quite too scared to talk. Sam could hear his Dad's voice coming from the other side of the car, he felt safe now having his dad and Dean there with him.

"How's he doing Dean did you get him to calm down, did the dog hurt him in anyway besides freaking him out?" John was worried about Sam's state of mind, and if that dog hurt his boy he'll kill it again.

"I don't think he's hurt dad just scared out of his mind, I don't think the dog hurt him in any way. I shot the dog before he got in the window, I wasn't going to let the dog get to my brother." Dean said with hatred in his voice, it scared him to see how close the dog got to his Sammy.

"I know you won't let that happen Dean and so does Sam, let's get him back to the hotel and give him something to calm him down." With that John got in the driver seat and headed back to the hotel.

Dean was never so scared before until that night, seeing how close that black dog got to Sam scared him to death. After that happen Sam had nightmares about the dog for a couple of months, and he was scared to be alone in the dark thinking it would come and get him. Dean was snap out of his thoughts when he heard his dad talking to him, he look at his dad with a confuse look

"Dean I know what you are thinking and it wasn't your fault, if you have anyone to blame it's me. I was the one who said to leave Sam alone, I take full responsibility for the actions that night." John knew that even now Dean still blames himself.

"That's easier to say you didn't see how close that dog got to Sammy, if we were a few minutes later I wouldn't have my brother right now. Lets not talk about it anymore ok Dad, let's just get Sam and get him home." Dean press on the pedal he need to get to his brother.

Sam was half way home when he heard a noise behind him, he turned around to see what made the sound. He saw a shadow moved in the alley way across the street, he got scared and took off running in a full run. He didn't stop until he got to the hotel, he saw his dad's truck in the parking space. He ran up to the door and struggle with the key at first, he got the door open and step in and shut the door hard and locked it. He leaned against the door to catch his breath and calm himself down, he looked around and saw that no-one was home yet. 'They probably out celebrating their latest hunt, that is why they forgot about me again.' Sam said to himself as he walked to the bedroom.

Setting his stuff on the floor he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, he could feel tears coming and wiped them away. He knew now why they didn't want him around him, he was a big baby who couldn't stand being alone in the dark. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the Impala pulling up, he got up and wiped the tears away. He didn't want his family to know he was crying like a baby, he walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen when Dean came through the door. He saw the scared face on Dean's then on his dad's face, 'that couldn't be because of me' Sam said to himself.

"Sam I'm so sorry that I forgot to get you from school son, I got talking to a hunter about another job. I wasn't thinking when I came straight home without you, I'm not trying to make an excuse here please believe me." John wince on how that sounded, he once again but the hunt before Sam.

"It's ok Dad I'm home safe and sound, I got here all by myself without anyone helping me. I'm a big boy now so I don't need to be lead by the hand, and oh by the way thanks for coming to the picnic that you said you would attend." Sam walked away from his family before they could answer him.

"Sam I said that I…what is he talking about a picnic." John looked at Dean who had an 'awe shit' look on his face.

"Today was Sam's class picnic dad, remember he told us this morning. I thought we would've be done before it started, of course with our luck nothing goes as plan." Dean could kick himself for disappointing Sam again.

"That's right Dean, Sam did say something about it to us, after we dropped him off at school he reminded us. Damn it we let Sam down again because of a hunt, I better go talk with him and get this straightened up." John started to walked to the bedroom before Dean stopped him.

"Let him be dad we'll talk to him tomorrow morning, lets just get some sleep we're all pretty tired." Dean said to his dad, he was glad that John agreed.

Walking into the room he and Sam shared Dean looked down at Sam, he's heart broke knowing he let down his brother again. He sat on Sam's bed and carded his hand through his hair, he could feel his chest tighten knowing he failed Sammy.

Next morning John was up early getting ready to leave, as soon as his boys were up they would leave. He saw Dean walking out of the room looking a little rough round the edges, he could tell that Dean didn't get much sleep. He looked again and saw Sam coming out of the room, who walked right past them and out the door slamming it shut.

"I guess he still mad at us from yesterday, I don't blame him we did let him down again. I just hope that attitude will change before we get to the next hunt, if not we'll be in a rough time with him." John said as he rubbed his face with his hands, he hated to see his youngest like this. What makes it worse it was him and Dean that put him in this mood.

"You're telling me dad, Sammy had nightmares last night. When I went to comfort him he just shoved him away, telling me to leave him alone he could handle it himself." Dean said with a little hurt in his voice, he was the one who always comfort Sammy during his nightmares. Now Sammy doesn't need him anymore and that hurts him the most.

"Give him time Dean he'll come around in time, you know how he gets when he's like this." John was hoping he was right, cause he's not sure how much of this he would take of Sam.

The ten hour drive to New Mexico was in silence, and it was driving Dean crazy that Sammy was ignoring him. When they left Prescott Arizona around 8:00 in the morning Sam was quite, he only talk with the waitresses when the order breakfast and lunch. When they reach Aztec New Mexico John was getting tired of Sam's attitude, they rented a hotel for a couple of days to look around and see what's going on. They all got into the Impala with John driving, Dean look at Sam who was looking out the window. Dean to was getting tired of Sammy's pouting now, and he had enough of it and he was going to tell him too.

"Sammy you need to talk to us about this and stop giving us the silent treatment, I'm getting tired of this and we need to get this out in the open." Deans said.

"There's nothing to talk about so what the use, you don't listen to anything I have to say." Sam said without looking at Dean.

"Wow he does speak that is a miracle." Dean said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Bite me Dean and shut up I'm not the one who forgot you at school, or who said that we'll be there and never showed up. You think it's no big deal to come to a picnic, but for me it was cause all my friends wanted to meet you and Dad. I waited as long as I could before I had to leave for the park, once again I was left alone while everyone else had THEIR FAMILY around them." Sam could feel the tears coming and turned away.

"Sammy we tried to say we were sorry last night, and I feel bad for not getting you at school. I shouldn't have put the hunt before you again, we got another call from a hunter and it went south on us. By the time we got it done it was three O'clock, so it was to late for the picnic and we were both tired from the hunt." John was trying to get Sam to understand how sorry he was, but it just back fired on him.

"So what were you doing for two hours DAD? Having coffee or drinking whiskey. You said the hunt was finish at three, I was still at the school at five so for two hours what did you and Dean do?" Sam really wanted to know what they did for two hours.

"After the hunt I went to the bar to have a few beers, and was looking around to see if I could…." Is all Dean got to say before Sam let him have it.

"You went to the bar to get yourself f**ked is that right Dean, so that comes before me…." Sam was caught off guard by his dad's loud voice.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! I don't ever want to hear that word coming from your mouth again, what your brother does in his spare time is his business not yours. I was talking with a hunter about this job in New Mexico, he heard about it and wanted to know if we would take it." John's anger was getting the better of him.

"Yeah that's right you always stand up for Dean and never me, why is that dad cause I'm a screw up or a lazy a**person who only cares for himself? I think you both wish it was me who died in that fire and not mom, you don't even want me around anymore that is why you forget about me am I right Dad?" Sam knew he was pushing his dad's buttons but he didn't care, he was tired of being a second thought to them.

Pulling into the parking lot of the park were the attacks happened, John was glad that it was empty so no-one could see this. He got out of the car and opened the back door and grabbed Sam out of the back seat. He pulled Sam to the trunk of the Impala and took his belt off, he hit Sam four times on his back side with the belt. Turning his youngest around he got into Sam's face, his eyes were dark and angry.

"I don't want that ever to come out of your mouth again Sam, not once do I ever wish you died in that fire. Your mom died protecting you from whatever came after you, don't ever disrespect your mother again Sam." John was yelling right in Sam's face.

"How can I disrespect someone I never knew Dad? You never tell me anything about mom except she died in my room. You or Dean don't tell me anything when it comes to her, you just shut down or turn me away like I don't matter anymore. She was my mom to and I have a right to know something about her, to me she's just a bad memory…." Sam was slapped in the face by his dad, he was stunned at what his father did.

The only thing that Sam could say to his dad was "I HATE YOU DAD" as he walk down the trail were the killing happen. Looking at Dean who know is standing where Sam was with a stunned look, he couldn't believe that his dad hit his brother like that. Yes Sam didn't have to say what he said about their mom, that wasn't' the right thing to do in Dean's point of view. But again Sam didn't know his mother either like he did, so he could understand what Sam is going through and dad didn't have the right to hit him.

"Dad why did you hit Sammy like that, you never raise a hand before why now? I know what he said about mom got you mad, it got me mad to but I do understand what Sam is going through." Dean wanted to go find his brother and talk to him, but he needed to know why his dad did what he did.

"I-I don't know…it's just what he said about your mom got me mad. There has never been a time I wished Sam dead Dean, if I have to do it over again I'll save him from the fire. That is one thing I never regretted saving Sammy first, he was the first thing on my mind when I saw the fire. I wish I never hit him like that Dean, I just got scared when he was wishing he was dead." John said as he rubbed his hand that slap Sam in the face.

As Sam walk away from his dad and brother, Sam now wished he could take that back. He shouldn't have said those things about his mom, it's just that he wished his dad or Dean would tell him. He just wanted to know his mom better, he knew that she loved him and wished he could feel the same way. But how could he love someone he didn't know? He doesn't have any memories of her to hold on to. Wiping the tears away he rubbed his cheek were his dad hit, it was burning now from the slap and it felt like it was on fire. He slowed his pace when he came to the police tape, he knew that this was the place the killings happened.

He went under the tape and slowly walked were the victims were at, he looked at the ground for any evident that the police didn't see. He came up to the area where the couple was and saw all the blood, he walked around the area and further down the trail. That is when he spotted the paw prints of an animal, from the looks of them it looked a big cat of some kind. He took his phone out and took pictures of them, he would download them on his computer and see what cat they belong to. He notice a few more prints leading away from the scene, he followed them around the bend to some more ruins. He lost track of them when the ground became harder, he started to looked around the ruins for more information. He wanted to know what kind of animal that could do this, he saw some drawing on a cliff on the other side of the buildings. He walked up to them and took some more pictures so he could look at them, that is when he notice an animal that resemble a big cat in the paintings. He took a picture of the cat so he could compare it to the Aztec culture, he knew different cultures used different animals in sacrifices or worship them. Seeing nothing else he headed back to the police tape and his family, looking at the pictures on his phone his guard was down. He didn't see what was coming up from behind him until it was too late, he felt something heavy hitting him from the back. He yelled out for his brother before he hit the ground, the last thing he thought about was not seeing Dean then darkness over took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is unbetaed all mistakes are mine.

The early morning had left taking with it the cool breeze. Walking along the ruins to find shelter from the scorching heat, the animal checked every place it came to find some relief. It's long tongue hung lazily out of its mouth as it panted. Finding an open door of an empty building, it laid down in the shade to cool off.

The animal faced the door to see the surrounding area. If any kink of prey came by it would see it. Sensing that something was close by, the animal changed it's mind and left. It could smell the rabbit and knew which way it was coming. It went around the building and waited for it's meal. The rabbit hopped past it's sight and it pounced.

Sinking it's teeth into the flesh for the killer bite, it took it's prey back to it's hiding place to eat. As it finished it's meal it heard another sound. A human was walking around the ruins. It make it's move to hunt the human down. Stealthily moving around the buildings, well out of the hman's sight, the animal waited for the right time to catch it's prey.

It laid low and didn't move an inch when the human boy waled right past. Even with the animal laying three feet away, the boy hadn't seen it. The animal readied to rush. As the boy turned around to walk back up the trail, the animal made it's move.

It was on the boy in no time, attacking him from the back and knocking him to the ground. Before it could talk the first bite, it felt something hitting it in the shoulder. Looking up, it saw two other humans rushing towards.

The animal growled at the intruders. Before it could sink it's teeth into the boys flesh, it felt something hit it's chest. The animal yelped in pain and ran behind the building. It didn't go far before it collapsed a few feet from the attack. Sensing a persence, it peered up at the approaching human and closed it's eyes. The human stood over the animal and shot it two more times.

~~~~OOO~~~

John and Dean started to walk in the direction that Sammy left in, they haven't spoke a word to each other after the incident with Sammy. Ahead, police tape covered the entire area where the attacks occured. , Seeing that Sam wasn't anywhere in sight, they walked further down the trail.

Dean stopped when he saw the paw prints of an animal heading in the same direction. He's blood ran cold knowing the animal was following his little brother. He looked to John fearfully and saw the same fear in his dad's eyes. Picking up their pace, they hurried down the trail.

"Dad, we've got to hurry. This thing could be hunting Sammy. We need to get ….." Dean froze when he heard his brother screamed his name.

Both John and Dean ran in the cries direction. Dean's heart dropped in his stomach at the site he saw. A big black dog stood on top of his brother, blood staining it's teeth. It snarled as they approach. The dog stood its ground between its prey and the intruders, lowering it's head.

John raise his gun and shot the dog in the shoulder. The dog turn tried for Sam again. Dean quickly shot it in the chest. Letting out a pained wail, it turned and ran behind the buildings. Dean dropped at Sammy's side to check him out for injuries while John went after the dog. He found the dog laying behind the ruins. He walked up and shot it twice in the head.

"That's for hurting my boy, you bastard." John went back to his boys.

Dean was checking Sammy out for any bite marks. Finding none, he sighed in relief knowing they got to him in time. The only wound he found was a cut on his forehead, possibly from the hit on the rocks. He check his brother out for other injuries.

"Sammy I need you to opened your eyes for me kiddo. Come on, I know you can do it Just open them please." Dean started to panic a little when he receive no response. Seeing his dad kneeling next to him, he shook his head.

"How is he Dean? Did the dog bite him or hurt him in any way?" John ask, a bit concern.

"The only thing I found was the cut on his head from the fall. I don't see any kind of bite marks on him. I've been trying to get him to opened his eyes, but nothing. I'm worried dad he might have a concussion." Dean was still checking Sam over for more injuries.

"Are there any broken bones or laceration on him? The dog must've of hit him from the back. Check for any kind of bruising. I'll check his head for anymore."

Dean lifted Sam's shirt, letting out a shrill whistle. John sent a intrigued gaze at his eldest, noting the look on his face. He waited impatiently for Dean to tell him what he found.

"The dog hit him hard in the middle of the back. He has two good-size bruises where his kidneys. The bruises are only skin-deep. I don't think his kidneys are bruised. They are turning a nice shade of deep purple so he'll be in some pain for a while." Dean explain, moving his hands over the bruises, jerking away when Sam flinch.

They both watch as Sam slowly open his eyes, an then quickly closed them from the sun. John shielded the light from Sam's face, asking Sam to open them up again. Sam acquiesced and the first thing he realized was that he was on the ground. The second thing was that his back was hurting like crazy. He tried to move only to have his dad stop him. He squinted up at his dad, surprised to see worry eyes looking back at him.

"What happen?" Sam asked. The last thing he remember was walking back to his family.

"You were attack by a black dog. The son of a bitch attack you from the back. You got a nice sized bruises on your back from it, and a cut on your forehead when you hit the ground. Other then that, I think you'll be ok ." Normally Dean would make a sarcastic comment, but he was to freaked out.

"What is it with me and black dogs lately? why do they want to come after me? Man does that ever hurts." Sam hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"Sammy I told you to lay still for a minute son. Let Dean and I check to see if you got some more. Let us know where you're hurting. Is there any pain anywhere else besides your back and head?" John didn't mean to snap at Sam. He hated it when his youngest became injuried during a hunt.

"No, it's just my back and head that hurts. If it's ok with you, I'd like to get off this dirty ground now. I'm hot and thirsty and want to go back to the hotel. I need to take a shower and get this dirt and sweat off of me." Sam waited for his dad and brother to lift him up.

"Okay, you ready Dean? On three, all right? One. Two. Three." John and Dean both winced when Sam hissed in pain.

The walk back to the Impala was a killer for Sam. His head was killing him and he's back hurt like hell. He was so glad to get into the car's backseat, where he leaned his throbbing head backwards and close his eyes. He could feel someone entering the back, sitting next to him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Dean. Every time he got hurt Dean was always there for him, giving him comfort with his hands or words. Even now Dean was comforting him in the only way he knew how: pulling his head onto his shoulder, allowing him to wrapped his arm around his big brother's waist.

Dean was still freaked almost losing his brother to the black dog. He wrapped his arms around his little brother mindful of the bruises. Placing his chin on top of Sam's head, he sighed feeling the tears build up. His father looked in the back and he rapidly blinked them away. John turn back around understanding exactly what Dean was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

When they reach the hotel, Dean woke Sam up. They issued Sam inside and into the bed furthest from the door. John bent down to untie Sam's shoes. Sam eyed his dad guiltily, thinking back to what he said about his mom. He felt the need to apologize.

"Dad I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn't have said those things about mom, and wishing that it were me that died in the fire. I know that you're doing your best to keep us safe. I just want to know more about mom, is all? You and Dean got to know her and I didn't..." Sam lower his gaze to his lap, unable to look at his dad.

John gently took Sam's chin and tilted his head up. Waiting until he knew he has Sam's attention, he had some apologies to do himself.

"Sam, I'm sorry that we miss your picnic. I take all the blame on that one. I shouldn't have taken that job with the hunter. You're more important to me then any of these hunts. There are times to were I'm hard on you..." he paused, thinking about that statement, "Okay, I'm always hard on you, but I'm just doing it cause I care about you, and that I love you very much. There hasn't been a day that I wish that you died in that fire. If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing son. I'm going to try to put you first when it comes to the hunts. I can't promise a lot, but I'm going to try my best. I love you very much Sammy and your brother to. You two boys are the only good things I have left." John knew he couldn't keep all his promises, but he was going to try to be there for Sammy.

"Thanks dad. That is all I needed to hear from you, and I love you and Dean to very much." Sam knew that his dad couldn't keep ever thing he said, but he could met his dad half way.

Feeling the tension in his back from the bruises, Sam hiss in pain, stifling it quickly when he saw the worried look in his dad's eyes. He tried to move so could take a shower and pain ripped through his back. Trying to hide the pain from his dad, Sam bit his bottom lip. It was to late since his dad was trying to help him up. John went to undo his pants to help him get undress, but stop when Sam got embarrassed.

"Dad, I can do this myself. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm fourteen years old. How many fourteen-year-old do you know that have their parents undressing them?" Sam whined.

"Sam, you can't even bend down to untie your shoes. How are you going to get your pants off? Just let me help you to get your clothes off. then you can go take your shower. Don't worry I won't peak." John laughed when his son's cheeks turn pink.

After his shower with Dean helping in his night clothes, Sam laid on the bed. His back hurt so bad that it was real diffuclt to get comfortable. even the slightless movement was painful. Dean caught the stiffness and fish out some medicine from the first aide kit they had: the strong stuff that had Sam asleep in minutes.

Walking to the kitchen, he got a glass and filled it with water. He place the pills and glass on the nightstand, taking a seat next to his brother. Before Dean gave his brother the pills he felt the need to apologize for missing Sam's picnic. He never missed anything that Sam went to in the past. He's been there for his brother since he was six months old.

"Sammy I want to say how sorry I am for missing your picnic. This is the first time I missed out on something that was important to you." Sam squirmed uncomfortably. "Just let me finish before you say anything tiger, cause I feel really bad that I hurt you. I need to explain why I didn't make it to your picnic. It's all selfish reasons on my part that I missed it. After the hunt, we were beat from being toss around by the spirit. When dad finally got it under control and vanquished the spirit, I was angry casue the hunter didn't tell us everything about the hunt. He only told half-truths about the spirit...or should I say spirits. I was seeing red by the time we finish the hunt. I wanted to salt and burn that bastard but dad wouldn't let me. So I headed to the bar down the street to let off some steam. So for two hours I did nothing but shoot pool with these guys. I won some money playing them and we had a good time. When I came back, you weren't home yet so I sat on the couch waiting for you. like I said it was all selfish reasons why I missed your picnic." Dean couldn't keep his eyes on his brother. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his face.

Sam smiled at Dean's look. "Dean, I'm sorry that I got all upset cause you miss my picnic. It's just when you forgot, I thought you didn't care about me. I'm used to Dad not showing up for any of my events, but when you stood me up, that really hurt. Now Who's being the selfish one here, you or me? I'm sorry that the hunt was a bad one and you should've salt and burn that dude."

"So we're good then? I promise I'll make it up to you, what ever you want to do, we'll do it." Dean wanted to make it up to his baby brother.

"You mean we can do anything together? just you and me?, that will be so cool! Dean thanks." Sam was glad that he and Dean would do something special together as brothers, he couldn't wait for that day to happen.

Dean gave Sam the pills so he could sleep, then he went in to take a shower. Afterwards he lied in bed thinking how Sam could forgive him so easily. He loved his brother very much and would do anything for him. It was a mistake on his part in forgetting, he knew. However, he was glad that he narrowly avoided the powerful landslide of the Sammy angst fest. It wouldn't have ended well.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam moan in pain. His brother was restless. Dean rose from his bed and sat next to Sam, running a hand through his brother's hair knowing that it would calm him down. Sam settle and snuggle his head in his pillow, Dean smiled at how young Sam looksed in his sleep. Yes, he was 14 years old tall and gangling, but in his sleep he looks like a five year old again.

Just as Dean went to get up, Sam started to mumble in his sleep. Dean knew he was having a bad dream just by the look he was giving. He leaned over and whisper in Sam's ear telling him that he was safe and no one would hurt him. When that didn't work, Dean did the next best thing: he got in bed with Sam and moved his brother over. He smiled when Sam snuggle his head into his chest. This work every time Sam had nightmares. Listening to Sam's breathing, it lulled him into a comfortable doze.

Soon John emerge from the bathroom, catching the sight of his two sons, he couldn't help but smile.

~~~OOO~~~

Early the next morning Laura and her husband Jeff went to see the ruins. The section of ruins they were eager to tour were real close to where the attacks occured. Even though the supposed attack happened two days earlier, so they decided to head there regardless.

The hike took them an extra twenty minutes for unexspected pictures breaks. Colorful paintings decorated the sides of the cliffs along the trail. And the section of the ruins they chose had fewer buildings, but was just as beautiful.

When they were ready to go back to the car, they took a different way to the parking lot. There was some more paintings they wanted to see on the other side. They were not as noticeable or distinguishable as the other ones. Still you can see what the pictures were about. They were telling a story about some creature. Laura and Jeff both wish they could understand what the pictures meant, keeping a mental note to look it up when they get back to the hotel.

One the way back they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a large cat, much like there was in the drawings. Except this one was on all fours, unlike in the paintings whereas it was standing on two legs. They froze as the cat crept closer to their location. An empty building was off to the side. If they could get in to one of them, they would be safe.

They didn't turned around knowing that big cats jump from behind. The couple kept themselves facing the cat as they slowly moved. Jeff never seen a cat so huge before. In his experience with big cats, he knew that sudden movements would make the cat attack. He couldn't really tell which kind of cat it really was, it looked like a Jaguar, but he never seen one this big before.

He didn't like the progress they were making, moving so slowly. They still had another hundred feet to go before the reach the ruins. He knew if the run now the cat would be on them in no time. He needed some kind of distraction. Even with the cat only 30 feet away, it made him feel very uncomfortable. He knew in one jump the cat would be on them in a flash.

There was a movement to their left, and a rabbit ran across the ground. the cat startle. Jeff and Laura made their move. They both turned and ran the rest of they way. The dilapidated was close a head. They ran faster, hearing the animal behind them getting closer. With the main door close they climbed in through the window. It was a real snug fit, no way would the cat be able to fit through.

They heard the cat outside and kept their eyes on the window. Next thing they saw was the cat clearing the boxed hole. There was nothing around for protection. They gave each other one final look, , both with fear deep in their eyes.

Screams filled the air followed by the cats growls of hunger. Then everything was quiet, dead quiet.

Three hours later a group of young kids smelled something and look in the buildings, when they came across the scene they ran to get help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetaed all mistakes are mine.

Sam walked behind his dad and brother as they scouted the ruins. They were looking for the creature responsible for killing the visitors. As the turned to the left towards one of the buildings, two black dogs rushed from a building and attack Dean and John.

Sam stood in shock when the dogs attack his family members. He couldn't move his feet. Soon the screams brought him back to what was happening. He started to yell at the dogs to destract them. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get their attention. He raise his gun to shot, but thought against it. Instead he aimed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger.

The dogs ceased their current assult and turned their attention towards Sam, who quickly took aim. However before he could give of a shot the dogs ran behind building. Sam ran after them, gun held at ready. Stopping at the building's corner, he looked around. The dogs were gone.

A noise sounded from behind. Sam quickly whirled around and saw one of the dogs dragging his father and brother away. He ran back, yelling. That's when the other dog charge and knocked him to the ground. And then took off.

Opening his eyes he looked around to see where the dogs were. He sat up and looked over. What he saw made his blood run cold. Long bloody drag imprints marked the ground. Quickly he got to his feet, instantly over taken by a dizzy spell. He waited for it to pass.

Finally when he could see straight, Sam followed the blood. The dogs took his dad and brother out into the desert. He searched all over, but couldn't find them. Fear for his family began to ripple through him. He did't want to be the only member of his family alive. Sam began to run, yelling for his father and brother.

"Dad! Dean! Please answer me. Dad! Dean! Where are you guys?" Sam ran his left hand over his head. He really needed to find his family soon, so he can take them back and fix them.

"Come on guys, answer me! Let me know where you are. Please God let them be ok. I need my family by me. Dean! Come on man. Answer me. Don't play tricks with me. This isn't funny." Sam knew they wouldn't answer, but deep down inside he hoped they would.

He continued to look around, but saw nothing but sand and rocks. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. He knew he was going to have a panic attack if he didn't calm down. Thinking about it, he didn't really care. cause the only thing he wanted was his family.

Walking around a boulder, Sam saw a figure laying on the ground. He could tell it was Dean by the build and hair. He ran up to his brother, hoping he was alive. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. The black dog ripped his throat and chest out. He could see the bone from his ribs and some of his organs. Kneeling behind his brother, he could feel the tears in his eyes. He couldn't stopped them from coming and could feel bile rising up his throat.

"I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry big brother for being a failure. I-I should've done….I just couldn't move when….oh God, what am I going to do without my brother?" Sam laid his head onto Dean's head and cried his heart out.

He heard a sound to the left of him. He looked up and saw the black dog growling at him. He grabbed for his brother when the dog started to drag him off. He wasn't going to lose his brother again without a fight. Sam started to yell at the dog while he held on tight to his brother's body.

"NO! You're not taking my brother from me. Leave him alone and go away." Sam turned and saw a rock. Picking it up, he threw it at the dog and hit it in the head. The dog let go of Dean and jumped for Sam's throat.

"NO! you can't have him. Leave him alone. I'm so sorry Dean, I couldn't find Dad's body." Sam was struggling against Dean's hold.

"Sammy, walk up kiddo. you're having a bad dream. come on open your eyes Sam." Dean shook his shoulders.

Dean looked up to his dad with worried eyes. He had never seen his brother like this before, to be so lost in his dreams he couldn't hear Dean. All the other dreams he had in the past Dean could easily wake him up. This one was different and it was scaring enormously. He could see his dad was worried about Sammy to.

"Sam. son. Wake up for me kiddo. Open your eyes and look at me. That's an order." John didn't mean to sound so harsh. He was just freaking out in watching Sam lost in his dreams.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I got you and Dean killed by the dogs. It was my fault they attacked you both. Please forgive me…I…I tried I did." Sam was hysterical and it was getting worse.

John did the only thing he knew that would get Sam to listen. He knew he'll regret it later, but it needed to be done. "SAMUEL WINCHESTER GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED NOW YOUNG MAN."

John felt bad when Sam bolted up from the bed. He could see the panic looked in his youngest son's eyes. Sam first peered at his dad then his brother confused. He glanced around and saw he was in the motel room. gazing back at his brother, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tight.

Dean could feel the tremors coming from Sam's body. He rubbed small gently circles into his back, glaring at his father. When he knew that Sam finally calm down, he pulled his brother from him. "Hey Sammy. Looked at me kiddo. It's okay. I'm right here and no one will hurt you." He said in a gentle tone so as not to scare Sam.

"Sammy? I'm sorry I had to yell at you son. It was the only thing I could do to wake you. I'm not mad at you tiger, not at all Calm down and tell us what happen, okay kiddo." John gently rubbed his thumb across Sam's cheek.

Sam could see the truth in his dad's eyes and the worried in them to. He looked at Dean and saw the same look.

"I-I had a dream that two black dogs a-attacked you to. I tried to get them off…I even tried to shoot them….they dragged you off, and I went to look for you two…I couldn't find you…then I saw Dean and he…he w-was laying on his side. The dog rip-ripped Dean's throat and chest…there was so much blood….I'm sorry De-." That was all Sam could say threw his tears, and cried on Dean's shoulder.

"Ssshh Sammy. It's ok, we're right here kiddo. Calm down now and just relax okay." Dean pulled Sam's head over his heart. Hearing his brother heart beat always calmed Sam down. He continued to rub Sam's back gently in small circles, mindful of the bruises.

John had tears in his eyes listening to his baby boy. It broke his heart seeing how upset Sam was. Having that dream and seeing what happen to his brother scared him to death. John could only imagine the horror his baby went through. John rubbed his hand through Sam's hair, knowing how much that calm Sam down to.

They stayed that way until Sam was ready. They knew how much that dream really scared their youngest family member. Only when Sam pulled away and said "I'm ok" is when they let him go.

~~000~~~

When they park rangers received the called about the killings, they went to take a look before the police became involved. They needed to see what kind of animal could've done this. They headed over to the scene and check around. There was no paw prints, only shoe prints from the late couple.

They followed the prints to the other side of the place, where the drawings were located. They saw paw prints. They weren't clear or conclusive, but they were indicative of some kind of animal. The only thing they could tell was the animal followed the couple, leading up to the building where the attacks occured.

As the park rangers were heading back to the scene, they heard a noise ahead of them. Believing it was the police already here they hurried. They didn't want them to destroy any evidence they could used. Turning around the corner, they came face to face with the biggest jaguar they've ever seen. The cat gave no warning when it attack. Before they could do anything they were both knocked to the ground

~~000~~~

John walked up to Sam who was sitting on the chair, a little concerned. He didn't like the state his son hung on, obviously still very upset from his dream. He kneeled down in front of Sam and smiled before placing his hand on Sam's knee. "Sammy, do you want to go get some breakfast? Or should I go and bring back here son?" John didn't want to force anything on Sam right now.

"We can go get some breakfast dad. I told you both that I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous from the dream I had. I'll be okay. Besides I am a little hungry, so lets go eat." Sam hugged his dad. It made him feel good knowing his dad cared for him..

"Yeah dad, let's go eat. I'm so starving, I could eat a horse right about now." Dean exclaimed, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Dean, you're always hungry no matter what time of day. I think dad should've called you Bottomless Pit." Sam laughed at Dean's look, ducking from his swinging hand.

"What can I say? I just got talent when it comes to food. I can't help it if it pass you right by little brother." Dean had a hurt look on his face, but a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah you got talent alright Dean." Sam mumbled sarcastically before rushing from the room with Dean hot on his heels.

John laughed at himself watching his sons goofing off. It did his heart good to see how close they are. 'You would be proud of our sons Mary. They turned out to be good kids sometimes.' John thought to himself as he watch his sons wrestle each other.

After breakfast, John wanted to go back and salt and burned the dog. Sam wanted nothing to do with the dog that attack him. He ask his dad to dropped him off at the Library. He wanted to do some research on the things he found, and he wanted to see what kind of animal left that paw print.

"I'll dropped you off at the Library Sam. Just don't be too long. I want to leave as soon as we can." John wanted Sam to know not to get too involved in his search.

"Dad, lets stay for a couple of days and looked around. I want to take Sam to see some of the ruins. We never seen them before until now...well, it wasn't a good way to see them, but I would like to see some more." Dean was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Yeah dad, please can we stay. I'll like to go see the ruins with Dean. Do you really mean you want to see them with me." Sam wasn't sure if Dean wasn't joking or not.

"Of course I want to see them with you little brother. I did promise to do something with you, right? So what do you say dad? Can we stay a couple of days?" Dean looked over at John.

John pulled the car over by the curb and put it in park. He first glanced at Dean, who had a big smile of his face, and then in the mirror at Sam, who was pulling of the wounded puppy dog look. John huffed. He couldn't say no to the puppy-dog look. However he'll deny it if someone as him if he fell for it

"Alright we'll stay for one more day, and I mean one day so you two can see the ruins together. There's one thing I ask before it's official. If I could go with you to today to see some of them." John was hoping that his sons would say yes. They haven't done anything as a family in a long time.

Dean looked over at Sam who had a big smile on his face. He faced his dad and nodded consent.

"There's your answer dad." Dean replied with a smile.

"Alright Sammy, meet you make here in two hours okay. That will give Dean and I the time to do what we need to do. Make sure you are here on time." John couldn't help by laugh at Sam's big smile.

"Cool dad, I'll meet you here in a couple hours. Thanks for spending time with Dean and me. I'll see you then. Promise me that you'll be here in two." Sam was so happy they were going to spend time together as a real family.

"We both promise to be here around noon. Now go and get some research done. Time's a wasting." Dean exclaimed. We'll go get some lunch then to the ruins. Sounds like a plan.

Sam got out of the car and watch as his dad and brother drove off. He was hoping that this time they wouldn't forget about him again. This time it was his dad who made the plans for today, so hopefully they won't falter.

~~000~~~

John and Dean pulled into the parking lot where the attacks happen on Sam. They retrieved all the things they needed out of the trunk, including backpacks to appear as hikers, in case they run into other people. When they reach the dog carcasse, they notice that something munched off of it during the night. Looking around making sure it wasn't anywhere around, they took their supplies and prepared to salt and burn.

"Let's get this done and over with, so we can get out of here." John sighed, bending down to pick up the dog.

"You're really going to go with Sam and me to see the ruins? I thought you said that just to make Sammy feel better." Dean bit his lip, seeing how his words hurt his father.

"Dean, why would you think I'll say that just to make Sammy happy? I want to spend time with you two boys. I want to spend some time with Sammy, if that is okay with you. He's my son Dean." Yeah, he was a little bit more then hurt.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You know that you don't keep your promises to Sam all the time. I know you love Sammy dad and want to spend time with him, but the job always gets in the way, am I right." Dean was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Yes, your right Dean. I'm not always there for Sammy, but this time I want to be there for him. Do something together with you guys. You're not the only one who wishes Sam can have a normal life sometimes." John knew that Dean was being honest, and he was protective of his little brother.

"Ok then, lets toast this sucker, so we can spend time as a family. We don't want Sammy mad at us again." Dean help his dad pick up the carcasse, where they took it to a secured place to burn it.

~~000~~~

Sam glanced at the clock and saw it was eleven-thirty. He only had a half an hour to go befor he was to met up with his family. He found out a lot about the history of the Aztec people and their beliefs. He even found out what animal left the prints: it was an jaguar.

He ponder that. What would a jaguar be doing in these parts? It's a cat that typically lived in the Amazon region. There been some sighting of them in New Mexico, but that was further south of here, more toward the Mexican boarder.

'maybe hunger drove that cat up this far north' Sam said to himself.

Looking at the picture of the paw print, he noticed the prints was smaller then the ones he found. This jaguar print was the size of an adult tiger, and that is to big for a medium size cat like a jaguar.

He was putting his books away and shutting down the computer, when he saw that it was a little past noon. He hurried out of the door so not to keep his brother and dad waiting. When he arrived at the curb, the car wasn't there. He looked up and down the street and saw no Impala.

Perhaps they have to wait to complete the job because there were people there. The next time Sam check his watch it was past two o'clock. He was getting a little nervous as to why they were so late. He called both his dad and brother's cells, leaving at least three messages in their voicemail. It was four o'clock he decided to head back to the motel. He groaned. It'll take him nearly an hour to get there.

On the way to the motel Sam was getting thirsty. Luckily he had some change in his pocket to get some water. He walked into a nearby gas station and headed for the back refrigerators, completely missing the Impala passing by the window.

By the time he made it back to the motel, he was hot and tried. The thing he noticed wasthe car and truck missing. He became real worried, thinking something may have happened. Inside, all of their belongings were gone. He sat on the bed in disbelief. Did his family leave him behind? Have they finally grew tired of him and his silly dreams.

He looked up at the sound his dad and brother pulling up. He didn't even move when they entered the room. Both instantly had a look of relief look on their faces when they saw Sam, who was giving them both a very dangerous glare.

"Sam, you were suppose to wait for us at the Library. When we went there, you were gone. We looked all over the place for you. Even came back here and got dad's truck to search for you." Dean voice held relief and anger in it.

"I was at the Library until four Dean. Where the hell were you and dad?" There was no holding back. Sam was angry. "Once again you two forgot about me...Or was it something else that got your attention like maybe another hunt."

"Sam, on the way back to the Library there was an accident. We couldn't get through and was stuck in traffic like four hours." John could tell that Sam was mad at them again.

"So you couldn't call me and let me know? Or bother to returned my messages I left on both of your cells." Sam watch as Dean and John check their phones. Seeing the look on their faces told him what he needed to know. They turned off their phones.

"I'm sorry Sammy, we turned off the phones when we got there, and forgot to turned them back on after we left. We were on our way to pick you up for our day together, then we got caught up in traffic with the accident." Dean knew that sounded weak on his defense.

"That's fine, whatever. Are we still going to see the ruins tomorrow? Right, Dean? We're..." he paused, his face falling at his brother's expression. "We're not seeing the ruins tomorrow are we?" Sam felt his heart break again, exspecially in that Dean broke his promise to him.

"I got a phone call from Bobby about a hunt in the next state. So we have to leave. I'm so sorry Sammy." John felt really bad for Sam.

"Well dad, I don't think that this hunt is over with just yet. I did some research on the things I found, and it's no black dog that are doing the killings. It's a different kind of animal that is doing this." Sam informed.

"Of course it was a black dog Sam. We saw the paw prints and they were at the scene of the attacks." John replied sternly.

"Dad, the paw prints I found are from a big cat, not from a black dog that attack me. This is the picture I took of the paw print." He showed him the pics off his cell phone. "and I compare them to the prints I looked up on the internet. This prints are from a jaguar, not a dog. The prints are totally different in shape and size." At his father expression, Sam could tell his dad didn't believing him.

"Sam, the prints we followed led us to the dog, not to some big cat that doesn't live here. And why would it be from a jaguar? Why not a cougar? That would make more sense."

"Dad you got to remember that Aztec is an ancient culture. Their people worshipped different animals and sacrificed them to. These are ruins form a culture that was wipe out a century ago. These people don't live here anymore. They're gone. The only thing they left behind are the paintings and the ruins, and the paintings tell the story of these peoples lives.

"So what are you saying Sammy? That we have like a were-jaguar on our hands." Dean laughed at that thought. He looked over at his dad who was laughing too.

"Yeah Dean, that is exactly what I'm saying. We have some kind of spirit in shape of a jaguar." Sam felt a little hurt that his dad and brother were laughing.

"This is what I came up with when I look for the ancient Aztec people. So if you two are done laughing at me listen up" Sam saw that he had their attention. "The foremost were animal in the pre-Columbian Mesoamerican culture was the were-jaguar. With priest and shamans among the various peoples who followed the tradition donning the skins of jaguars to come a were-jaguar."

"Among the Aztecs, an entire class of specialized warriors who dress in jaguar skins were called 'jaguar warriors'. Depictions of the jaguar and the were-jaguar are among the most common motifs among the artifacts of the ancient Mesoamerican civilizations.

"I still don't get why it's a jaguar. What the big deal about that certain cat." John still wasn't buying what Sammy said.

"The jaguar also is important for the shamans who often associate the jaguar as a spirit. Companion or Nagual which will protect the shamans from evil spirit, and while they move between earth and the spirit realm. For those who rely on the shamans for protection it is necessary for the shamans to transform and crossover to the spirit realm."

"The jaguar is often as a Nagual because of it's strength. For it is necessary that the shaman dominate the spirit, in the same way as a predator dominates it's prey. The jaguar is said to posses the transient ability of moving between worlds, because of it's comfort in the trees and the waters. The ability to hunt as well in the nighttime as in the daytime, and sleeping in caves, places often associated with the deceased ancestors."

"So what does that mean anyway? Do the shamans have to die to become an were-jaguar?" Dean fought hard not to laugh when he said the last part.

"It doesn't really say how they become a were-jaguar in the material I read. Maybe the pictures will tell us the rest of this story. I know you two don't believe me cause I'm not an adult, but I saw the pictures there and it does tell a story." Sam was getting tired of not being taken seriously.

"Sammy, I do listen to you when you do the research on things... but this one is way to far out in the field. I still think it's the black dog that did the attacks, not this make up story you are telling us." John said.

"Dad we are talking about an ancient culture here, who believes that the jaguar is a door to the underworld. They worship these cats like they are gods. They even sacrifice offerings to them. So why is it so hard to believe that a spirit is at work here, and it's in the forum of a were-jaguar that is killing people. If it's killing people then it's real as you and me, so that means we can kill it."

"Sam, I'm getting tired of arguing with you about this. So lets dropped it. We're leaving tomorrow and that is finally…" John could tell his youngest was about to argue some more. "What did I just say Sam? No more talk about this make-believe story your telling."

Sam looked over at Dean for help on this matter, and the only thing he got was a shrug. That hurt. Dean didn't stick up for him. but he always has stuck up for their father.

"Why don't you tell me something about mom, then dad? I would like to know more about her. I have a right to know something about my mom…." Sam froze when John whirled around and got in his face.

"You don't have any right to know about my wife and Dean's mother, this is none of your business when it comes to her."

"So she's not my mom? Is that what you're telling me now? So who is my real mom DAD." Sam could feel the tears coming, but he blink them away.

"Sam! That is not what dad meant and you know it. You need to back off a little and leave it alone." Dean was becoming a bit angry at his little brother.

"I do have a right to know who my mom is. I don't know why you don't tell me anything. Is it because I'm adopted and I'm not your real son or brother?" Sam could feel a knot form in his stomach at that thought.

"Come on Sam? Do you really think I'll get an adopted son like you, someone who's selfish? Please." John couldn't stop himself from saying that. He saw the hurt he put in Sam's eyes, and hated himself for it.

Before anyone could say anything hurtful again, the news came on talking about the two attacks at the ruins. Looking at the T.V. John and Dean both listen to what they were saying. Both exchange looks before glancing at Sam, who's back was to them now with his head hanging low. There was so much tense in the room a knife could cut it.

"We need to go and kill this creature once and for all. Grab what we need and lets get going." John said to Dean as he grabbed Sam and walked out the door.

Walking to the Impala, he turned Sam to him who didn't even look at his dad. John could still feel the anger inside of him along with the guilt. He told Sam to get into the car right now, when he turned and saw Sam still standing there, he pushed Sam inside and shut the door.

When Dean hopped into the car, John drove off to the ruins. He kept looking in the rear view mirror at his son. Who had his head faced towards the window. He just shook his head. Dean turned around and notice that Sam never took his eyes off the window.

~~000~~~

Pulling into the parking lot, John and Dean got out of he car and looked around. John walked to the trunk and opened it, pulling out the supplies. Dean walked over to the door and grabbed Sam out of the back seat. He was becoming tired of Sam's attitude right now, and it was pissing him off to no extent.

John gave Dean his back pack, walking up and giving Sam his... well, he had to more or less shove it the kids arms, because Sam wouldn't take it. John patients was getting really thin with his youngest, and soon those two were going to come to heads with each other.

John took the lead. Sam trudged slowly behind, he kept dragging his feet. Dean rolled his eyes, a bit irritated over Sam's stubbornness. He constantly he had to keep pushing him ahead.

Finally Sam had enough and turned a threatening glare on his brother. "Stop pushing me Dean or else! I'm tried of you always pushing me around." He stepped closer to where they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"Well get your ass in gear then little brother, so I wouldn't have to push you." Dean smirk at Sam's look.

"Two things Dean, One, I'm not your little brother remember? We don't have the same mother. Two, get that smirk off your face before I smack it off." Sam glared.

Dean was about to retaliate when John approached, eying them both angrily. He grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and pulled him away. "You two better knock if off now and get your head in the game.

Sam jerk his arm out of his dad's grip and walk towards the ruins. He could hear his dad and brother calling him, he continued on ignoring his so-called family... until he heard a noise. He froze when he saw the jaguar standing to his left, staring at him. Cautiously, he began to walk backwards really slowly as not to frighten the cat. He saw his family running up to him, so he knew he had to do something fast. He glanced at his dad and brother and took off running. He could hear the cat right behind him gaining on him.

John was the first one around the corner when Sam ran off, cursing at his youngest for being stupid. Then his trained eyes caught something chasing after his son. His heart dropped in his chest knowing his son was being hunted again.

"Dean, something's chasing Sammy. We need to help him. He's heading for the cliffs so head that way now. You take the south end and I'll take the north end. We need to find him before the creature does." John watch as Dean take off. He prayed to Mary that they would get their son back alive.

Sam kept running as fast as he could. He could hear the jaguar closing in behind him. Now he wished that his family was here to protect him, but he was all on his own right now so he has to be a man, not a baby. At the cliff side he saw one side was steep, and the other side has a slope full of rocks. He headed to the slope began to climb up. Half way up, there was a flat area with different paths to take. He headed for the one that was to his right, hoping that it wasn't a dead end.

John ran as fast as his feet could take him: he wasn't going to lose his son now. As he round the bend, he saw his son running up the slope end of the cliffs. His heart took the fall and dropped into his stomach. The big yellow and black spotted cat was following his son. Sam was telling the truth about the jaguar.

John's protective instinct as a father kick in. He pushed himself, running swiftly. He couldn't let anything happen to his baby boy. At the top of the slope, he saw what direction Sam went, following the feet and paw prints. As he gained the last couple of yards, he saw Sam fall to the ground. His son scrabbled up back to his feet, only to be knocked down again. Sam's name ripped from his throat, the fear for his boy paralyzing.

"SAMMY! NO!"

Sam ran as fast as he could to get to the boulder he saw, accidentally tripping on a unforeseen rock protruding from the ground. There wasn't anytime to get up as something hard barreled into him from behind. Next thing he heard was his dad screaming out his name. He looked and saw the jaguar standing overtop of him, his dad running up. He couldn't let his dad get hurt from the cat, not matter what. He got up and started to run again.

This time the jaguar was on him in no time, knocking him off his feet again. He was waiting for the killer bite, but it never came. The cat made no move. It was just standing there. In a way, it was like it was playing a game of cat and mouse, with Sam being the mouse. His dad was only a few hundred feet away. He turned back towards the cat, eying his dad out.

"DAD! NO! stay away from here." Sam saw the cat ready to pounce on him.

Suddenly something hit the cat. Startled, it ran off behind the rocks, waiting for the right moment to pounce on it's prey.

John ran up to Sam and slid on his knees to his boy side. He turned Sam over to check him for any wounds. "Damn it boy why did you run off like that? That was a stupid thing to do. You shouldn't have been so careless in the first place. God Sam, why don't you think before you act.". He was in such a panic mode he didn't think of what he saying, until he saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad…I didn't want the cat after you or Dean. I don't count any ways….so I had the cat come after me…you shouldve let it kill me." Sam lower his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his dad's eyes.

"Sammy I'm so sorry son. I didn't mean to say that. When I saw that cat after you, I paniked. I had to get to you and save you before it killed you, and no I'll never let that cat kill you son." John hugged Sam close to his chest. He was shaking so bad he needed that comfort from Sam.

Sam looked up and saw tears and fear in his dad's eyes. It made Sam felt bad, for it was he who put that in his eyes. He looked past his dad and his eyes widened. The cat was stalked up to John from the back. Sam pushed his dad out of the way before the cat could do damage.

John grabbed Sam and pulled him to his feet. He pulled his gun out and fired, the bullet hardly penetrating the thick hide. The cat kept comin. John push Sam out of the way just as the cat jumped. He felt the claws of the cat dig deep into his chest. He hiss in pain as the blood slid down his ribs. His vision suddenly dimmed to gray from the pain and the blood lose. His mind stayed on his son. He had to save Sam. He took his gun and shot the cat in the chest. The cat growled in pain and ran off again behind the rocks.

Sam watch in horror as the cat jump on his dad. He saw the cat clawed his dad in the chest. He got up to help his dad kill the cat; he wanted to shot the animal for hurting his dad. With his dad struggling with the animal, he didn't want to hit his father...until John's gun went off and the cat ran off. He ran up to his dad and knelt next to him. Tears welled in seeing how much pain his father was in.

John handed Sam the gun. "Sam take my gun and kill the cat, go now and do it."

Sam hesitated "No dad, I can't leave you when your hurting so bad. Lets wait until Dean gets here. I'll go kill the cat then, I swear, but I'm not leaving here by yourself."

"Sammy, I'll be okay while you go. Now son. Do it for me. These are silver bullets. It will kill the animal. Remember head or heart shots. Don't miss on of those two areas." John smiled and push Sam away.

Dean heard his dad yelling out Sammy's name. He turned in the direction and ran towards his dad's voice. Sam had better not be doing something stupid, cause if he is, he'll kick his ass to hell and back. The next thing he heard was Sam yelling at his dad. That got Dean very anger to hear Sam yelling with their father.

Dean came around the boulders and saw his dad laying on the ground, bleeding. He ran upand saw the chest wound. Four deep claw marks bled really badly. He took off his coat then his shirt to use to staunch the blood flow. His dad moan the more he pressed on the wound. Johns' dark brown eyes peeried up at him full with pain and misery. He looked around for Sam and notice he was nowhere around. How could he leave their father like this?

"Dad where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"S-Smy left" John whisper, the rest of the sentence Dean didn't hear cause he was yelling for Sam. "To kill the cat." He closed his eyes.

"Dad! no! Open your eyes. That's it keep them open." Dean turned and saw Sam running from behind the rocks.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Dean seethed.

"I did what dad ask me to. Go kill the cat with these bullets." Sam went to touch John when Dean slapped his hand away.

"S-Sam. Was…your fault." John's voice was weak and sluggish.

Dean couldn't get past those words his dad said. He was blaming Sammy for what happen to him. He believe what his father said to Sam, and once again he didn't hear the whole sentence cause of his anger.

~~000~~~

At the hospital, Dean and Sam sat in the waiting room. They've been there for two hours waiting for word on there dad. Dean was seething at Sam for what happen to their father.

"What the hell happen out there Sam? How did dad get hurt so bad? What the hell were you doing when this was going on.?" Dean glowered. He wanted answers now.

"The jaguar was chasing me and knock me to the ground. Dad came and shot it to get it away from me. Then the cat attack again and dad push me out of the way. It got him in his chest. He shot the cat and it ran off behind the rocks. I went to dad and he told me to go kill the cat. I did what he told me to do. That's the truth Dean. I wanted to stay with him, but he said no." Sam couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"Don't give me that bullshit story Sam. Dad told me you left, and blamed you for getting him hurt. You were there when he said it was your fault." Dean was trying to keep his voice low.

"It's not my fault that dad got hurt. He was protecting me from the cat. I wish it were me that got hurt and not him. I even told him to let it kill me and to leave." Sam couldn't believe Dean was blaming him.

"You want me to believe that story? I don't think so Sammy." Dean clutch his fist, he really wanted to hit his brother.

"That's the truth Dean! He told me to go kill the cat, and I found the cat and killed it myself." Sam was getting really anger at his brother.

Dean had enough of his brother lies. He took Sam out of the room and down the hall way. He found an empty space and he let loose on his little brother with both barrels.

"I don't believe one word you just said Sam. I don't think dad would tell you to leave him alone, hurt. I think you left to go and kill it yourself just to prove a point to dad that you're a man. Sorry to disappoint brother, your not a man, just a weak, selfish, snot nose brat who thinks of himself. I think Dad is right about you after all Sammy. I think you are the weak link in this family. I spent my hold life watching, taking care of you, doing things for you and putting my life on hold for you. Well guess what that's going to change from now on. You are all on your own. I'm not going to do nothing for you. I couldn't believe how I wasted my life for you, how I turned down hunts, parties, dances just for you. I don't think you're even my brother, or dad's or mom's son. Why don't you just leave us alone and get away from me? I don't want to see you right now, so please just leave us alone." Dean anger blinded him. He didn't see the hurt in Sam's eyes.

Sam turned from his brother and ran down the hall He kept on running until he came to the Impala. He was so hurt and anger at his brother that he kick the car, putting a dent in the back fender. After he came to a decision. Reaching in and collecting his bags from the back seat, he gavethe hospital one last time.

"Fuck you Dean. I'm out of here." Sam turned and walked away, and just kept on walking.


End file.
